Estudiantes de intercambio en Hogwarts
by Niphredwen
Summary: 2 chicas descubren que pueden estudiar en Hogwarts. El llegar allí y estudiar será para ellas una autentica aventura. ¿Entenderán allí su humor?


HOLA! Vaya, mi primer fic aquí, estoy nerviosa, se supone que es humor, tiene pinceladas, sí, pero todo, todo... Weno, la historia no me la he inventado yo (quien conozca Harry Potter... que me pregunte q se va a hartar de oír sobre él), sino una tal JK Rowling que pegó un pelotazo escribiendo esto... Weno, yo no consigo nada por escribir esto (weno, conseguimos, lo escribimos entre 2), ni económicamente, ni na'. Weno, pues ya está to' dicho, weno, eh... solo una cosa más, algunos personajes los hemos variado un poco... (se han vuelto increíblemente estúpidos) pero no más, por lo que llevamos escrito.  
  
Una mañana, como otra cualquiera, weno... cualquiera, cualquiera... eso antes de saber los hechos que se iban a acontecer (toma una rima!!*vease el emoticono de fiesta*), entonces si podría parecerse a como otra cualquiera (no fulana), pero no a una mañana, puesto que realmente estábamos a un lunes a las 6 de la tarde. Patricia (osea, yo) acababa de levantarme e ido al ordenador. Como no, Messenger, viciada total que estoy desde q me compraron el ordenador, bla, bla, bla ¿de verdad os interesa es basura? A que no, lo importante son los hechos, no toda mi vida, desgraciadamente, si solo pongo los hechos esta historia tendría.... 1 página y eso poniendo dibujos grandes y todo, así que... lo lamento. ¿Por dónde iba? Sí, hacia el ordenador, bueno, no sabía con exactitud que hacer, sabía que Bea estaría a allí (noooo, en el ordenador no, no la puedo tener allí metida, mete mucho escándalo y mis vecinos se quejan, aparte me raya todo el ordenador y luego no funciona, así que no la puedo meter allí (a Bea)), weno, algo de bueno tendrá internet, hace cortas las distancias largas. Así q ser de distintos pueblos no supone ningún impedimento a la hora de nuestra gran amistad (todavía me pregunto como me soporta, ya q no tengo muchos temas variados que tratar, mi experiencia en campos de juventud es extremadamente corta, así que...).  
  
Abrí las ventanas de mi habitación (weno, correr y no penséis mal, no, vosotros no debéis correr, no? Lo que pasa es que mis ventanas no se abren, se corren... no es posible escribir una historia sin escribir algo pornográfico?!?!). Weno, el caso es que hice una via de aire a mi hoguera gigante, y algo me extrañó (no, no era un giri que paseaba con falda debajo por la calle, ni tampoco uno que esperaba el autobús que se rascase los huevos (que parece q es un sitio ideal para hacerlo, hasta he llegado a la conclusión que la mayoría no van a coger el bus, solo a rascarse los huevos (literalmente)). Pero seguimos, que siempre me voy (q mal suena), el caso es que me extrañó es que una piedra gigante (algo similar como una televisión de 14 pulgadas) gris estaba encima de la barandilla del balcón, y encima parecía respirar. Como no, encendí el ordenador y fui a mirar que era (así aprovechaba mi trayecto mientras se encendía, y todo eso). Por supuesto, cogí el matamoscas azul con forma de hipopótamos (weno, sería la cara del animal) que más de una vez me ha salvado de una (es increíble los usos que se le pueden dar a este artilugio) y fui a darle unos golpecitos a esa cosa (vale, iba a matarla, me habéis pillado). Pero claro, la cosa se ponía peligrosa, por q era mas grande de lo que pensaba (nooo, no como un armario, no estoy ciega (¬¬)), tb recordé que soy cobarde, al mismo tiempo q chillaba PAPÁ!! Recordé q nadie estaba en casa, miré abajo y vi que un montón de gente me estaba mirando (algunos incluso echándome fotos (Q SEXY SOY POR DIOS!!) aunk... si nos ponemos a recordar... acaba de levantarme... pelos de loca... una chica de 11 castañas.... Chillando papá desesperadamente.... Tendría q cobrarles!!). Como suelo hacer cuando estoy sola, me agaché para q no me vieran (cuando no estoy sola no necesariamente debía estar en compañía masculina, malpensadas). Y claro, el bicho se metió en mi casa!! PODÍA VOLAR!! Era un pájaro lleno de mierda (sucio por fuera y no dudo q por dentro) q me iba a llenar la casa de mierda. Entre corriendo, y vi que se había puesto encima del ordenador y había dejado caer en el teclado una carta....  
  
Era muy temprano cuando un despertador resonaba en la casa, y Bea (yo) me despertaba sobresaltada. Después de estar un tiempo intentándome volver a dormir y viendo que no lo conseguía, decidí quedarme un rato más en mi bola mirando al techo, oyendo en la calle las voces de las vecinas de las 8 de la mañana de siempre, que creo que no saben otra hora para contar los cotilleos gritando. Al cabo de media hora escuchando los cotilleos de la gente, y los gritos de un periquito muerto de hambre, ya que el día anterior no le habían echado nada la dueña (un pequeño descuido). Por fin, reúno las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme, una tarea muy difícil, ya que hay que preparar el desayuno a la familia (menudo morro que tienen algunos!!!!). Después de desayunar, cuando creo que va a ser un día tranquilo, pasa lo mismo de siempre, mi madre empieza a gritar, para variar, que hay que ordenar la casa que parece una pocilga (lo es, lo es), entonces de paso también me mandan a recoger la ropa (creo que prefiero fugarme unos días) subí a la terraza, tocaba las campanadas de las 10. Mientras recogía tranquilamente la ropa y cotilleaba las plantas de marihuana de los vecinos, escuché detrás de mí un fuerte sonido, me giré y vi a una cosa...gorda, marrón que abría la boca. Yo creí que era de los vecinos que no le alimentaban, pero al acercarme vi que había una carta, que la había aplastado y estaba llena de mierda, pero...lo importante era la carta, no el sobre.  
  
-Bicho!!-dije amenazándola con el matamoscas azul (sí, patético) a lo que parecía ser.... Un buho gigante, gris, viejo, feo, y con cara de hambre...  
  
El bicho, ante tal amenaza, empezó a chillar, yo me asusté, y tb comencé a chillar (daba miedo!!). Weno, como soy una persona racional, salí de mi habitación (vale, corrí para q no me pillara) pero eso sí, pensé en una estrategia. Había unas galletas que no se las comía ni dios, así que las rompí y las eché en un plato, abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y esa cosa...salió de la habitación dispuesta a matarme!!(NO ES EXAGERADO!!) Así q tiré todas la migas de galletas pasadas al suelo y huí a mi habitación que cerré con el aparato de gimnasia para obstruir la salido o entrada y cerré la ventana que daba al balcón. Me acerqué a la carta... ¿tenía un admirador? No... entonces no me mandaría a un buho asesino. Entonces la carta era de un enemigo, pero si yo no tengo enemigos!! ¿cómo los iba a tener? ¿Quién podría estar tan cabreado con correos que mandaría una carta adiestrando a un buho? ¿Comían los buhos galletas? ¿no comían carne, ratones... humanos? Da igual, el sobre iba dirigido a mi (Patricia P... (de verdad os importa mi apellido? Yo lo odio) bla, bla, bla ME CONTROLAN!!) (Por cierto ¿hoy no es el día de los inocentes, verdad?)  
  
Me acerqué lentamente a esa lechuza, ya que había conseguido adivinar que era, recogí lentamente el sobre, pero justo cuando lo iba a abrir la lechuza me lo volvió a quitar (a ver...¿o me lo das o te lo llevas?) me miraba con cara de pocos amiguillos así que decidí no forzarle para que me la devolviera. Por suerte, mi madre subió a la terraza para ver porque tardaba tanto, y al ver a la lechuza sólo se le ocurrió decir: -que cosilla más mona! Yo le miraba con cara de asco (a mi madre y a la lechuza, a la vez!). Intentaba coger la carta, pero la lechuza me soltó un picotazo que decidí abandonar. Después de todo, ¡¡¡¡se quería hacer MI amiga!!!! Se me puso en el brazo, no sabía si moverlo frenéticamente para que se cayera, pero mi madre le cogió la carta de las patas, y la dejó encima de la barandilla. La lechuza entró en mi casa, yo antes de leer la carta quería sacar a ese bicho cuando antes de mi casa!!!! Así que le seguí y vi que estaba encima de la mesa de la salita, comiéndose los restos de mi desayuno (ya que no lo había retirado aún de la mesa...pereza). Yo cogí un periódico, la lechuza se volvió a ir así que no le seguí, porque suponía que ya se había pirado de mi casa, que ya era hora. Al fin, mi madre me pasó la carta y cuando la abrí, sonó el teléfono! Porque siempre pasa esto?? En los momentos más intrigantes, pero decidí contestar, era...mi amiga Patricia  
  
-Sorprendente que te llame no??-dijo la amiga de Bea al otro lado del teléfono -Sí, realmente sorprendente, no me lo esperaba sin duda, pero me has pillado en un momento emocionante, no es por tu llamada, digo, pero me han enviado una carta, creo que me espían!!!!-dijo Bea -Te espían y te lo dicen??? Eh... mira, por q yo también he recibido la carta y te entiendo, por q sino juraría que me estás mandando en cierta manera a la mierda por una gilipollez-le contestó su amiga, ni con voz de coherencia, curiosidad, ni nada, solo con voz. -no, no quería hablar así ,pero es que...aún me estoy intentando recuperar del susto que me he llevado al ver a una lechuza que me odia, no la quiero volver a ver, y a mi madre le gusta, creo que algún día volverá, pero yo le esperaré con la escoba en la mano hasta que vuelva! Que dirá esa carta?- dijo Bea -Bea, es mejor con la escobilla del water. Yo me he defendido con el matamoscas (sí, el azul q te gusta tanto, y no me mires así) y ahora el bicho, q no puede denominarse de otra forma a excepción de monstruo horroroso, se está comiendo la comida de mi perra (q bien suena), no quiero saber como olerá su aliento ni el cabreo que pillará mi pobre Chispa, pero no me atrevo a darle una patada al bicho ¿si me de come un dedo y se burlan de mi como con Frodo? No quisiera ser Patricia nueve dedos. Weno, perdón ¿Qué has dicho antes? -sí, pobre Frodo no?, ah, vale, es que se me va la cabeza, pues...he dicho que no sé que pone la maldita carta, pero mientras estabas hablando he leído un trozo, ya me queda muy poco, y no me lo creo! Pero weno, si a tí también te la han enviado...y deja al búho, déjalo que es muy peligroso-dijo Bea -Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, mira a mí me mola el escudo, aunk el tejón ese... es... raro, un águila, toda maestral, el león, también un gran símbolo, la serpiente tb lo es, todos grandes animales, pero el tejón... no encaja. Weno, si es una broma se lo está tomando bien enserio, por q... joder, se la podrían hacer a Fresita, a la Pantoja de Puerto Rico o a la Ana Obregón, incluso a Aída ¿Por qué a nosotras? Mira lo que dice "Habéis sido seleccionadas para el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como alumnas de otras culturas y países."-dijo Patricia leyendo pausadamente -sí, por ahí justo iba, por cierto, a mí también me ha gustado mucho el escudo, weno...a lo que iba, interrumpiendo de nuevo...maldita lechuza! Ha vuelto! Ha vuelto! Pfff, ahora está encima de la silla, la dejaré allí, pues sigo por donde lo he dejado, pone la carta que tenemos que hacer un intercambio con los alumnos de Inglaterra, de ese colegio y estar allí un año entero en ese colegio aprendiendo, mientras ellos vendrán a hacer las clases aquí, lo que le esperan a los pobrecillos! Espero que allí sea mejor, aunque aún del todo no me convence, pone algo de ¿cuando tenemos que ir? Es que aún no la he acabado de leer, se han pasado de extensión-dijo Bea Eso es verdad-dijo la otra distraída con la carta-Pero según esto, somos brujas, una cosa q es estúpida, pero si es verdad, me da igual cuando empezar. Esta noche recibiremos una visitar al parecer, eh... tienen prisa los tíos, así que haz la maleta. Aquí hay una lista con los materiales que comprar... Bruja, que bien suna ¿te imaginas deshincharle el culo a Melisssssssssssssssssssssssssssa? Joder, ya me viene el complejo de Gollum- dijo Patricia -lo sé, viene a buscarnos una sola persona, a ver quien viene! Si es un tío...espero que esté bueno, yo no me creo ser bruja, yo? Pero como puede ser!? Y el material donde lo encontramos? Es material es...rarísimo!-dijo Bea mirando el material de la carta- por cierto, no te gusta la letra? Es que como la de las demás personas te gusta...pues... -NO!! Las demás personas no, la del Johnny, Javi y Champi parecen hormigas aplastadas, como se ha demostrado, la letra bonita es la de las personas incompetentes, así q... no se si quiero ir a ese sitio. Mira, bruja tu lo eres desde toda la vida de dios y lo sabes-le contestó sarcásticamente su amiga -gracias, pero lo digo enserio, sé que tú también, y has leído? Hay que ir con uniforme! Ya ves! Y pasar allí todo el año, aunque para las vacas? Me refiero a las vacaciones de pascua y navidad-dijo Bea- ya has hecho la maleta? -Ehh... yo... sí, vale, me aburría ¿Qué? No, en serio, no jodas que hay cosas raras que es imposible explicar (aparte de que el Josué fue una vez novio de una, q eso si es raaaroooo, raarooo, raarooo *vease pronunciado como el tio ese viejo, padre de Julio Iglesias que ha dejado embarazada a esa tía*). Aparte....¿Una historia de la magia? ¿Quién le pone un título así? ¿una historia?. MIRA!! NO SE PUEDEN TENER ESCOBAS!! NO HABRÁ QUE LIMPIAR!!- dijo con alegría su amiga -ya, weno, menos mal!!!!! Igualmente aquí tampoco limpias, verdad? Pero weno, yo quería una escoba!!!! Para volar. Has pensado en quedarte el búho ese...?es que como hay que llevar mascota, así nos ahorramos un poco. Yo no me esperaba esto, sé que te estás durmiendo, pero no sé que decirte, eo!!! Escúchame al menos, deja al búho, que sé que lo estás mirando!-dijo Bea -E? perdona? Es que estaba mirando si el bicho todavía estaba comiendo, como no lo oía... Es que Bea... el búho, aparte de ser feo y viejo-esto último lo dijo susurrando para que solo lo oyese su amiga, temiendo al búho-ya debe de tener dueño, sabías? El que nos mandó la carta, pues ese-dijo Patricia -sí, weno, es verdad, no exageres! Seguro que el tuyo es más guapo que esta lechuza que tengo aquí, además quiere que le dé de comer! Que se lo cree ella! Por cierto, retiraré a mi periquito de su vista que lo mira raro, tú habla que te oigo, quiero decir, grita y te escucharé mientras lo aparto- dijo Bea -Q EL BICHO ES GUAPO??!! ES DE COLOR GRIS PELO DE VIEJA!! DEL TAMAÑO DE UN TELEVISOR!! GORDO!! Y ENCIMA AHORA TENDRÁ UNA HALITOSIS DEL CARAJO!!!!!- gritaba exageradamente su amiga-HAN VENIDO MIS PADRES!! NO IMPORTA! SIGUE- le informó  
  
De repente, Bea oyó una serie de ruidos así.  
  
Un gran "Q ES ESTO!?!?!" por parte de la madre de Patricia al ver el cacho espécimen de búho comiéndose la comida del perro. Un "El q?" por parte de su padre Una gran pelea al averiguar el perro de que se trataba, o sea, de un ladrón de comida Entonces se oyó Patricia decir "voy a ver como se pelean el bicho y mi perra, puedes apostar, yo apuesto por el búho" y a continuación pasos corriendo.  
  
-sigues ahí? Weno, yo sigo hablando, vale? De veras no separas a la pelea!? Por Dios! Weno, ya me lo contarán el ganador, estás?-dijo Bea -YA ESTOY!! Mi padre los ha separado!! Aguafiestas!! El pájaro iba ganando (picoteandole los ojos) aunk ha perdido bastante plumaje (le sobraba) tengo q cortar, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo, acaso que tengas algo importante q decirme-desde acaso hasta decirme lo había pronunciado mas alto de lo habitual -te tengo que contar que mis padres están hablando con alguien que hay en la puerta, vestido de forma rara, dice que viene de parte de Hogwarts, Patricia? YA?!!! Me voy, tengo que saber que pasa, o no?-dijo Bea -A Q COÑO ESPERAS!?!?-dijo Patty -ya te llamaré después, tal vez pase por allí pronto, hasta luego Patty- dijo Bea -ala! Adios!-despedida por parte de Patty Bea fue a ver que pasaba, y se encontró con...como decirlo? Una persona gigante y mal vestida, gorda, un vagabundo, vamos. -quien eres? Que haces aquí? Te conozco? –dijo Bea -mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, hola, yo soy el que te debe llevar a Hogwarts- dijo ese -tú? TÚ?!!!-dijo Bea -Bea! Más respeto!-dijo la madre de Bea -supongo que ya lo sabes todo y has leído la carta, verdad?-dijo Hagrid -mentira, me podrías haber dado más tiempo!! Y a Patty cuando le pasaremos a buscar?-dijo Bea -a ver...bueno, cuando estés lista-dijo Hagrid -pero exactamente QUIÉN ERES?!-dijo Bea -soy guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts-dijo Hagrid -guay! Realmente eso existe?! Me voy ha hacer la maleta! Luego...nos vemos- dijo Bea -por supuesto que sí! Date prisa, no tengo tanto tiempo como tú crees-dijo Hagrid -que tienes que hacer? Weno, no importa, vale-dijo Bea -mientras tanto...-dijo Hagrid buscando en su bolsillo...-le enviaré una lechuza a Dumbledore -ahí va! Eso es una lechuza? Me voy, me voy-dijo Bea para hacer la maleta  
  
Patricia (osea yo) había perdido el hilo he interés de la historia relatada por su padre  
  
-En resumen-le cortó- Tú eres un mago y no me habías dicho nada-le miró desafiante (¬¬)-Y yo soy una ¿medio maga o bruja? -NO!!! Tu eres una bruja, aunk tienes sangre muggle-me respondió mi padre- Se un poco de ese colegio, es muy respetado!! Espero que estudies tanto como aquí-respondió con...¿orgullo? -Sí... lo que tu digas, medio bruja, ¿y tu por que no dijiste nada hasta darme un susto con esta pelusa?-dije tocando con el dedo con asco el tronco de una bola de plumas medio desplumada (mi perra se había defendido bien) -Pensamos que no tenías poderes, el asombro ha sido que tu amiga también tuviera el privilegio-sonó la puerta, miré al reloj, las 10 de la noche, sí, yo tb flipo, ¿ya era ese horario? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tarde mas o menso 11 horas en decirte que eres una bruja? Solo eso, weno, y chorradas sin importancia sobre ese mundo, o sea, cosas de brujas, y viene dentro del "eres una bruja".  
  
Corrí hacia la puerta sin sentir el culo de tanto haber estado sentada, abrí la puerta y...  
  
-Joder!! ¿tu que eres?, digo-apresuré a rectificar-¿tu quien eres? -ehhmm-respondió molesto el monstruo, digo, hombre, digo vagabundo gordo, digo... ESO.-Soy Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts-dijo con orgullo (creo q pretendía decirme "soy , como tu dices, una cosa, pero mira a que he llegado") -¿Enserio existe? HOLA BEA!! NO TE HABÍA VISTO-dijo recalcando para que solo lo entendiera su amiga que echó una risilla, sin exagerar. Hagrid no lo entendió o no lo quiso entender.-Wenga Bea!! Saluda a todos lados y sonrie para que nos pille la cámara!!-y Patty empezó a saludar -No es ninguna broma señorita García-dijo MUY mosqueado Hagrid -¿Qué me has dicho?-pregunté alzando la cabeza (y jodiendome el cuello) -¿No es su nombre?-preguntó -Sí... eh.... -QUIEN ES, PATTY??!! DÉJALOS PASAR! NO LOS VAS A TENER AFUERA TODO EL DÍA!!- contestó mi padre al otro lado.  
  
Por suerte Hagrid era un tipo duro, que se pudo deshacer de mi padre para ponernos en marcha después de unas... 2 horas y media. Fueron caminando hasta el puerto para coger un barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra. -que será lo que nos lleve allí?-dijo Patty -una barca-dijo Hagrid -ella se refería que si es una mierda o es buena-dijo Bea -es uno de los barcos de los cruceros-dijo Hagrid como si nada -lo pagas tú, verdad?-dijo Patty -sí!-dijo Hagrid-weno...Dumbledore -ah, weno...ya nos aclararás otro día quien es Dumbledore-dijo Bea- Patty, con crucero! -JODER BEA!! PUEDES PENSAR POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA EN OTRA COSA APARTE DE LIGAR??-preguntó Patty haciendo un escándalo -Sí-dijo Bea sin prestar atención-Ponerme morena-respondió antes de darle tiempo a su amiga para preguntarle el q. -Pero eso a mi no me gusta-dijo Patty con voz llorona, a lo Hagrid se separó varios metros-No, en serio, mi color de piel es bien bonito -Pues no tomes el sol y ve siempre abrigada-respondió sin hacerle caso su amiga -¿Lo de abrigada lo dices por ese tio?-preguntó Patty señalando (y sin ocultarlo mucho) a un rubio que iba to' de negro, con una capa y andando arrogantemente -Solo de mirarlo me da calor-respondió Bea-JODER PATTY!!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga cuando ésta le miró con ojos desorbitados-Y LUEGO DICES QUE LA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN ESO SOY YO!! -En eso – recalcó su amiga -¿VES?-dijo su amiga-es por tu culpa. TÚ me lo recuerdas -Sí, la pobre de Patty tiene la culpa, por cierto ¿ese melanas es su padre?- señaló otra vez-Es... -Patricia, la palabra es rubio-dijo Bea poniendo un pie en la escalerilla, fina y sin cuerda para agarrarse que simulase una barandilla-Joder Hagrid, en que mierda me has montado?  
  
Pronto descubrieron que no era el único servicio que faltaba, por que por lo visto hacía años que las señoras de la limpieza estaban de huelga por que.... -esto...ehm...crees que habrá piscina?-dijo Bea -que tal si seguimos al rubio ese?-dijo Patty -vosotras no os vais a ninguna parte, vale?! Y a ese tipo lo dejáis!-dijo Hagrid -si lo quieres para ti...-dijo Bea-pues no! -de que hablas? Vale, vete, iros, me iré a mi camarote-dijo Hagrid-no me despertéis! -no dormiremos en ESE camarote, sabes?-dijo Bea -vale, no me cuentes tu vida-dijo Hagrid -no lo haremos, nos vamos Hagrid-dijo Patty -adiós, pff, iros lejos!-dijo Hagrid -nos quieres, a que sí?-dijo Bea -no sabes tu cuanto!-dijo Hagrid marchándose a su camarote que seguro que no cabría en él -por donde se ha ido el rubio, aquel?-dijo Bea -pues por allí-dijo Patty señalando un pasillo -mira! Si está allí! Pero...como quitar a su padre de en medio, no matarlo, solo que no esté con nosotras-dijo Bea -te entiendo, ya veremos-dijo Patty Se acercaron a ellos. -señor...le han llamado información-dijo Bea -a mí?-dijo el melanas dudando -sí, a usted, señor-dijo Patty -muy bien, hijo, no te vayas de aquí, ahora vuelvo-dijo ese -sí, sí, cuando vuelvas yo ya no estoy en este barco-dijo el rubio -Joder hijo! La vida es muy buena para uno quererse suicidar!!-le dijo mirándolo como... (Bea, no pienso poner deseo!!NO)  
  
Respuesta del chico, una mirada de asesino a sueldo y mafioso, que daba... miedo (weno, a una persona que le dan miedo los búhos y los enfrenta con un matamoscas TODO, pero absolutamente TODO da miedo).  
  
-No, si una mirada vale más de mil palabras-respondió Bea-Oye... ¿con que marca de pegamento te pegas el pelo? Parece funcionar, y tengo un amigo q la necesita, no Patty, tú no-su amiga suspiró aliviada. -Ahh, para el vagabundo? Digo.. weno, él-dijo ella, pasando olímpicamente de EL chaval -Oye, ¿tu a que has venido? Vacaciones al maravilloso archipiélago Balear?- preguntó Patty -No hagas publi, además, sabes que no es así!-le riñó Bea -Cierto, perdón, retiro lo dicho, ahora rápido antes de que venga el melanas -Eh!! Que a mi padre solo lo insulto yo -Egoista A Patty le tocaron en el hombro, y se giró para ver si era el pesado de Hagrid. -me quieres dejar de una...vez?-dijo Patty-digo...ah eres...tú -sí, soy yo! Y nadie me ha llamado, nadie!-dijo el melanas -como que no?-dijo Patty- información puede ser un nombre de persona, y además nadie ha dicho que tiene que ser hoy, a esta hora ni en este barco -exacto-dijo Bea -de que habláis!? Con quien habéis venido?-dijo el melanas -te recomendaría que no lo conocieras-dijo Bea -que no me recomiendes NADA!-dijo el melanas -porque no?-dijo Patty -deja a mi padre!-dijo el rubio -como te llamas?-dijo Bea -yo?-dijo el rubio -no, tío, tu padre!-dijo Bea -yo Lucius Malfoy-dijo ese -que era un sarcasmo!-dijo Bea- weno...bonito nombre, o no, Patty? -ehmm...a mí no me gusta-dijo Patty -yo me llamo Draco Malfoy-dijo el rubio -Draco? Ahh...pero si no te he preguntado!-dijo Bea -pero antes sí!-dijo ya nervioso -antes era...antes-dijo Patty -de que estáis hablando ahora?-dijo Lucius -pues no lo sé-dijo Bea mirando a los demás -os vais a la piscina?-dijo Draco -ehm...tú?..tu vas?-dijo Bea -sí-dijo Draco -pues entonces yo no!-dijo Bea -pues...vale-dijo Draco -te iremos a animar-dijo Patty -me sirve-dijo Draco -Draco! Con estas no te juntes!-dijo Lucius -me aburro, padre, me aburro, vete a ver si te llaman al final-dijo Draco -te estás riendo de mí?-dijo Lucius -sí, se rie de ti, nos vamos a la piscina?-dijo Bea -vamos-dijo Patty -entonces...espera, me cambio y voy!-dijo Draco -pero que dices?! Te cambias en la piscina-dijo Bea *suspiro de alivio de Patty* -claro, claro-dijo Draco -que es eso que viene por allí?!-dijo Lucius -ey Hagrid!-dijo Patty levantando la mano pa' saludarlo -Patty, y mi maleta!??-dijo Hagrid -oh no! Me la he dejado en...en...mi casa!-dijo Patty -pues mandaré a una lechuza a buscarla-dijo Hagrid -pobre lechuza! Manda a más!-dijo Patty -que llevabas de importante?-dijo Bea -pues un bañador!-dijo Hagrid -ihhhh!-dijo Patty -vas a bañarte ahora!!!?-dijo Draco con asco -sí! –dijo Hagrid- sin nada -donde nos vamos, Draco? Es que no me apetece la piscina...-dijo Bea -pues no sé, vete Hagrid! Vete! Mira...me miran raro!-dijo Patty -así quien liga, tío?-dijo Bea -me voy, vale, me voy! Me vuelvo al camarote!-dijo Hagrid malhumorado -me voy a aclarar unos asuntos, hijo-dijo Lucius -vale, adiós-dijo Draco -tal vez sea cierto que me llamen-dijo Lucius -claro que lo es!-dijo Patty Se fueron a la piscina (pero Draco ya fue con el bañador puesto! (no es decepción el signo de admiración, que conste!). Patty se acercó al agua, de color verde moco, y de repente de debajo de el agua apareció (mojándola toda) un ser... repugnante. -Estás bien?-Preguntó Bea con una sonrisilla -No, estoy mojada-dijo mirándose con asco (mucho asco) y Bea tb la miraba con asco, pa' q mentirnos, pero no a Patty, sino a... -¿Chemita? Digo... ¿Miguel Ángel? Q haces aquí -Yo... esq... también soy mago  
  
De repente se oyó el ruido de dos mandíbulas cayendo al suelo  
  
-Os seguiré dando clase-dijo con su típica voz apagada. De repente reapareció Malfoy -Ostia! Si nos habíamos olvidado de ti-dijo Bea al verlo -Lo se-dijo con cara de pocos amigos -Ehhhh-las dos se quedaron mirándolo unos instantes pensando algo bueno que decir -Mira, este será nuestro profesor, mío y de Bea-dijo Patty a Malfoy señalando a Chemita -Tienes una manía mas tonta de señalar a la gente-dijo Bea-Aparte, tu cambio de tema se ha notado... -Joder Bea! Si no lo hubieras dicho ni se habrían enterado-dijo cabreada Patty -No son tontos-dijo mirandolos-Weno... no tanto, weno, sí son tontos-dijo cuando Patty la miró-Pero por eso no hay que menospreciarlos -Te ha quedado bien....-empezó Chemita -¿falsa la frase?-terminó Bea -¿La parte de tontos?-preguntó Patty -E!! que estamos aquí!-dijo Draco por su pasamiento total -Lo habíamos notado-dijo Bea -Y...¿Qué clase das?-preguntó con miedo Patty -Pociones-dijo Chemita Bea cogió a Patty del brazo y le susurró: -Dejémosle con sus problemas, empiezas a apestar -¿tu también lo has notado? -ES CONTAGIOSO!!!! CORRE!! VE A DUCHARTE!! A QUITARTE TODOS LOS MICROBIOS!! -Y tu mientras que harás?-preguntó en un tono dudoso -Cuidar el personal. No me refiero a Draco!-añadió al ver la expresión de su amiga -Ah! ¿entonces al Chemita?-preguntó Patty mirándolo, este se volvió a sumergir y siguió buceando-Me voy a duchar -cuidado con Hagrid! No me dejes mucho tiempo con esta gente, adiós-dijo Bea Patty se fue a ducharse. -que vas a hacer ahora? No te apetece entrar en la piscina?-dijo Draco -te crees que soy imbécil? Quieres que apeste a...agua podrida y además a ti que te importa?-dijo Bea -sólo era una pregunta-dijo Draco -ya, lo sé, lo sé-dijo Bea sin mirarle -como os llamáis? Es que no os habéis presentado!-dijo Draco -yo Bea, y a mi amiga Patricia-dijo Bea -ah, que bien!-dijo Draco -que diver conversación, es muy emocionante!-dijo Bea-por cierto, que haces aquí? -pues vengo para ir a un colegio...no lo conocerás, es Hogwarts-dijo Draco -ahí vamos nosotras, ese profesor que está debajo tuya, quiero decir....por al lado será uno de los profesores-dijo Bea-creo que me voy a ir -te vas ya?-dijo Chemita apareciendo otra vez -aish! Que susto, tío, quiero decir, Miguel Ángel, sí, me voy-dijo Bea -yo también salgo-dijo Draco -vale, adiós-dijo Bea -no, me refiero que voy también contigo-dijo Draco -vale, pero es que yo iba a mi camarote, no sé si me entiendes-dijo Bea -pues te espero-dijo Draco -ok, nos vemos luego...en, me da igual-dijo Bea -en mi camarote-dijo Draco -hasta luego-dijo Bea entrando en su camarote -hola Bea!-dijo Hagrid -sí, hola, pero...que haces aquí, joder!?-dijo Bea -solo venía a pedirle la pasta de dientes a Patty, pero me ha mandado a la mierda-dijo Hagrid -y no me extraña-dijo Bea -por?-dijo Hagrid -porque te la hubieras traído tú! Además a saber que haces con la pasta de dientes!-dijo Bea -vale, vale, pero...Patty se olvidó mi maleta!-dijo Hagrid -eso por decirle que la coja ella!!!!!!!!!!! Abuso!!!-dijo Bea -me voy!-dijo Hagrid -sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer!-dijo Bea Hagrid Salió como pudo por la puerta y se fue a SU camarote doble. -Patty!? Estás?-dijo Bea -Bea? Se ha ido Hagrid?-dijo Patty -sí-dijo Bea -ok, menos mal-dijo Patty -date prisita que Draco nos espera-dijo Bea -te espera a ti-dijo Patty -no! Tu también vienes, vamos!-dijo Bea cogiendola del brazo -sí, sí, pero no me des prisas!-dijo Patty 


End file.
